koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimasa Tanaka
Yoshimasa Tanaka, also known under his baptized name Barthameo or Bartholomew (パルトロメヨ), is a samurai who has a good reputation in the Mikawa region. Though he loyally served Hideyoshi, he joins Ieyasu after the taiko passes away. He converted to Christianity and it is said Nagamasa Kuroda was the one who introduced him to his new religion. He is 35 years old in Saihai no Yukue and his height is 148 cm (4'10"). He draws as a hobby and his favorite food are pickled foods. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Yoshimasa has a minor role during the Battle of Kuzegawa in Samurai Warriors 2. During the Western Army's version of the stage, he tries to claim an escape route for his allies in the lower right corner of the map. He is additionally reinforced by Kojiro. Should he succeed, his stranded comrades will attempt to head for it. Saihai no Yukue In Saihai no Yukue, he is a weak willed general for the Eastern Army. Reluctant and sometimes cowardly, he is usually bullied by an angry Okatsu no Kata to enter the fray. He is one of the few generals under Ieyasu who doesn't hold a personal vendetta against the Western Army and is pressured by his peers to fight in the war. Whenever possible, he is always looking for opportunities to retire from the field. Historical Information '' crest for battle.]] Tanaka Yoshimasa was the eldest son of Tanaka Shigemasa, the founder of his family name but not a recognized leader of the clan. His mother was Ataou Saemon's sister, Take. His clan's origins are relatively unclear. The two main theories believe they have roots in the Ōmi Province. His family originated from either the Tanegashima or the Azai District as minor vassals. Another account says that they are descendants of the Genji clan, specifically the Sasaki clan within the Ōmi-Genji division. Yet even more sources claim that the Tanaka clan were originally farmers who essentially became peasant-samurai like Hideyoshi. Another story assumes that the clan also served the kokujin, Miyabe Tsugimasu. What is known is that his family started serving Hideyoshi in 1579. Yoshimasa was supposedly born in Torahime, Mikawa. His personal history before he entered Ōmihachiman is unknown. He started serving Hideyoshi in 1582 and was sent to guard Toyotomi Hidetsugu. Three years later, Hideyoshi awarded him and four other regional lords to be magistrates of Ōmihachiman. After the Hojo were suppressed in 1590, he was among the lords to be redistributed. For his assistance in the Siege of Odawara Castle, Yoshimasa was awarded 57,400 koku and Okazaki Castle. He was given 100,000 koku due to the deaths of ten other vassals in 1595. Yoshimasa used his funds to create seven towers and a moat around his castle. He also reconstructed the suburb area and the Tōkaidō road, forming what was known as the "Twenty-seven bends of Okazaki". He was also protective of the secret Christian community and became one himself in earnest. During this time, he met Ieyasu and became acquainted with the daimyo. After Hideyoshi passed away, Yoshimasa accompanied Kuroda Nagamasa and Tōdō Takatora to Ōsaka Castle and joined the Eastern Army. During the Battle of Sekigahara, he -or his vassals- slayed Ishida Mitsunari's subordinate, Sugie Kanbei, in combat. Losing Sugie was said to have drained Mitsunari of his fighting spirit. He and Nagamasa are also the fabled generals who allowed and assisted Akashi Teruzumi's escape from the field, as the three men were fellow Christians. Mitsunari escaped from the battle's conclusion but was captured within Yoshimasa's jurisdiction during the time of the campaign. The generals met personally and, seeing him in a weakened state, he treated Mitsunari with utmost hospitality. Yoshimasa recommended that his prisoner should eat rice gruel to regain his health since he refused to take any medicine the doctors prescribed him. When Mitsunari suffered from a severe stomachache, Yoshimasa profusely apologized and personally attended to him. As gratitude, Mitsunari gave him one of his personal short swords and said, "Out of the people who could have caught me, I don't mind being captured by you". Yoshimasa became a feudal lord of the Chikugo region and was rewarded with 320,000 koku after the war. He was deeply concerned with renovating towns to improve overseas trade. His town was nicknamed the "Water Capital" since it had water runways dividing the city for public commerce. He died peacefully during his reign and was survived by five sons and one daughter. His heir, Tadamasa, died without leaving a successor so the Tachibana clan succeeded his family's reign in the Yanagawa Domain. His brother, Yoshioki, was given 20,000 koku but was accused of being a criminal and had his properties reduced as a result. The remaining Tanaka clan served the shogunate as hatamoto and soldiers. Gallery Yoshimasa Tanaka (KSN).png|Kessen screenshot Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters